Missing
by December'sRose
Summary: On a warm August day Nigel Uno broke up with Lizzie to go out with Abigail Lincoln . . . .Can Lizzie take the pain of heartbreak? Song fic inspired by Evanescence’s Missing


This story is dedicated to my friends at DPO even though most of them aren't KND fans like me. . . . They still rock! IF any of you guys are reading this thanks for being great friends guys!

Title: Missing

Pairings: Lizzie/ nobody, Nigel/Abby, and Kuki/Wally. . . Numbuh Two does not make an appearance in this story. . . .

Time written: 1:56 am

Time finished: 2:45 am

One shot and song fic to Missing by Evanescence. . .

Disclaimer: I don't own KND or Missing by Evanescence. . . What else is new?

Summary: On a warm August day Nigel Uno broke up with Lizzie to go out with Abigail Lincoln . . . .Can Lizzie take the pain of heartbreak? Song fic inspired by Evanescence's Missing. . . Enjoy. . .

Pink and gold spread across the sky. Clouds floated gracefully over the magnificent tree house . . . It was a beautiful sight. It was early evening and Wally and Kuki were walking hand in hand back towards the tree house. . . They had just finished their second date and with the defeat of Father adult crime was lowering greatly. . . There were still a number of villains to be defeated but not many. . . It was such a nice and happy evening. . . Well for most people anyway . . .

Please, please forgive me,

But I won't be home again.. . .

Lizzie Devine watched the two love birds as they entered their headquarters. Silent tears ran down her cheeks. That used to be her and Nigel until _she_ came along. . .

Maybe someday you'll have woke up,

And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one. . .

"Isn't something missing?"

It was just a few hours ago when Nigel Uno broke up with her. She felt as if her heart had been torn out. He offered if she still wanted to be friends but she was so angry and sad at the time she turned his offer down. In thirty minutes Nigel and Abby were an official couple. . . The very thought made her sick. . . .

You won't cry for my absence, I know -

You forgot me long ago.

Am I that unimportant...?

Am I so insignificant...?

Nigel Uno was her only friend. . . And he didn't realize that when he broke her heart. . . All he could think about was his precious Abigail. . .

'Abby doesn't deserve Nigel, I do!' Lizzie thought bitterly. . .

Isn't something missing?

Isn't someone missing me?

She heard laughter and turned around. The two people she really didn't want to see right now. . . Abby and Nigel were walking down the street as well, holding hands and laughing. Tears fell from her eyes. . .they didn't see her. . .

Even though I'd be sacrificed,

You won't try for me, not now.

Though I'd die to know you love me,

I'm all alone.

Isn't someone missing me?

Just then Nigel stopped Abby from walking any further. She smiled sweetly at him and Lizzie could tell that he smiled back because the next thing she saw was her Nigel pulling Abby into a kiss until their lips finally met. . .

Please, please forgive me,

But I won't be home again.

I know what you do to yourself,

Shudder deep and cry out:

"Isn't something missing?

Isn't someone missing me?"

Why was she watching this? This was only bringing more pain! She wish she hadn't been such a pain in the ass, as Nigel put it, then he might have still been with her. What does he see in that girl? Lizzie once again thought bitterly.

Nigel had ruined her life when he broke up with her. . . And she would never forgive him . . . .

And if I bleed, I'll bleed,

Knowing you don't care.

And if I sleep just to dream of you

And wake without you there. . . . .

The golden sun began to fall gently behind the trees as Nigel and Abby broke apart and continued walking back to the tree house. . . Hand in hand. . . Leaving Lizzie alone to weep . . .

Isn't something missing?

Isn't something...

The cold chill that entered the air did not even attempt to dry her tears. . . . Night fell over the tree house. . . .clouds parted and let the stars shine through. . . .She stood alone on the deserted street as she stared up at the magnificent tree house that stood in front of her. . .

Even though I'd be sacrificed,

You won't try for me, not now.

Though I'd die to know you love me,

I'm all alone.

Maybe, Just maybe . . . They weren't meant to be. . .

Isn't something missing . . .?

Isn't someone missing me?

A/N ok just so u all know I wrote this at like around two o'clock in the morning. . . I hope u like it guys! And I will update Operation: CAPTIVE soon. . . I'm having a small writers block on chapter four. . . .nothing big. . . I'm sure I'll get over it soon enough. . . . Oh and if you haven't heard the song missing before then check it out on the Evanescence cd 'Anywhere but home' track numbuh14 . . . .This song is so pretty and after listening to it over and over again I came up with the idea to this fic. . . Please pay attention to the lyrics even if you've never heard the song. . . They really go with the story. . . .

O and don't forget to join KawaiiKuki's new KND forum!

http/s12. 


End file.
